Bitter Sweet
by elsbian
Summary: Huddy oneshot. "God, if he only knew how much she wanted him right now – hospital rules be damned."


**I wrote this when I woke up this morning -I had originally thought of the idea last night, but I never got round to actually writing it. Anyway, this took me from about 9:20am until 11:25am to write. I'm not even out of bed yet. Anyway, this fic is only about what Cuddy thinks when she and House are together... alone.**

**Bitter Sweet**

This was probably the most strange and absurd moment of her life; in her office with House standing in front of her, staring into her eyes. Ok, so this actually happened a lot, but the staring rarely lasted for this long; they had been standing here for a good minute, whereas usually one of them got bored and left long before this. Yes, it was definitely a very strange occurrence.

Combined with the ever increasing beat of her heart, the sound of his steady breathing was probably the most exciting sound she had ever heard. The way his eyes burned down into hers, the look in his eyes that let her know that he could stand there all day and not mind. It was perfect.

She didn't want to break this silence, not yet, not until she had memorized every sound and smell to ensure that she never forgot this moment. She could feel the lust and tension building between them like a thick fog. It smothered her and engulfed her, drowning her in it and making her want to jump him more than ever.

She couldn't do anything though – not in here, not when anybody could walk in at any moment and see them together. She would never live it down – she would be constantly talked about amongst the gossiping staff I the building. She couldn't – she wouldn't. Well, maybe just one taste…

She watched emotions flicker through his eyes – he knew what she had been thinking, and he no doubt completely agreed, but she couldn't help but open her mouth ever so slightly as he looked from her eyes to her full luscious lips.

She could see him getting closer, inching towards her at an agonizingly slow pace. God, if he only knew how much she wanted him right now – hospital rules be damned.

He glanced into her eyes once more before kissing the corner of her mouth, just grazing her lips with his. There was nothing more attractive than seeing his eyes shut before her as he kissed her again, his hot sweet breath lingering on her wet lips.

He gently ghosted her bottom lip with his tongue before pressing his lips gently against hers. She fought back the urge to scream as she felt his hands settle on her hips. Her low-cut tee was thin and she could feel every subtle movement of his fingers.

They didn't dare move their lips – it was too fragile and tender a moment to break it with raw passion. Their eyes were closed as they tasted the sweet delicious flavor of each other; the sweet taste of his lollipop from earlier that day combining with the bitter taste of his vicodin from five minutes prior, just before the staring had begun – a unique flavor that threatened to make her fall for him all over again.

God, she couldn't do this much longer, she wanted to feel his body pushing her firmly against a wall, his lips moving fast and hard against her body, kissing her mouth, kissing her neck, kissing her everywhere. She wanted him – she needed him.

Slowly her arms snaked around his neck as she entwined her fingers, locking them in an embrace, unwilling to let him go for any reason. She felt his body tense slightly upon her movement, but he relaxed almost instantly as she moved her mouth against his, kissing him lightly, and then harder.

His hands gripped her waist as they kissed again, the affection and care that they put into each kiss never wavering. It was a bond between them, a mutual love.

His fingers drew light circles over her skin as he slowly moved them beneath the hem of her tee. His contact was soft and gentle, a sensual caress as their lips moved fervently as one, creating a contrast between the two touches.

She moaned softly into his mouth, feeling him unwind in her arms. She released her fingers from each other and ran one hand through the back of his hair, her nails lightly scratching his skin as her right hand moved round to his left ear, grazing his neck before winding back through his hair again.

She felt one of his hands move up her spin, a soft breeze shooting beneath her tee as her tongue ghosted over his. Slowly his tongue began to slide gently into her mouth, taking the time to rub against hers and make her desperate for more.

She bit his tongue playfully and smiled into their kiss, feeling him return the smile. God, the passion was becoming too strong to be suppressed by a mere kiss, as lustful as the kiss may be.

She sensed his agreement as she bumped forcefully into the wall. When had they moved here? Just seconds ago they were in the center of her office. Her thoughts strayed back to the way his hands were slowly trailing up and down her waist, and his mouth was no longer on hers – it was biting kisses down her neck.

She closed her eyes and leant her head back against the wall as her hands pulled him closer by his collar, demanding and challenging.

As he happily obliged to her will, she knew that this was most certainly the most exciting moment ever – his kisses were above and beyond anything she had ever experienced, and she knew that from this moment on, House was her one and only.


End file.
